<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>為了孩子的事情吵架(Pre-slash) by cachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125129">為了孩子的事情吵架(Pre-slash)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan'>cachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夫夫拌嘴不自知，小熊兒子來提點。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch &amp; John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>為了孩子的事情吵架(Pre-slash)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前特工的粗枝大葉使他在某日悠閒的早晨裡再次折壞了他老闆某本珍藏書籍的書脊。即使他眼明手快的就闔上書將書塞回書架上，但在安靜的廢棄圖書館裡，那撕裂聲基本上可以算是響徹雲霄。</p>
<p>「Mr. Reese，我想我已經說過很多次了，書本是知識的累積，是很珍貴的，希望你可以小心的對待它們。」</p>
<p>「Sorry, Finch......」前特工摸摸鼻子。「你可以從我的薪水裡把錢扣掉。」</p>
<p>「這跟錢沒有關係，而是態度的問題。因為你總是不尊重書本，所以Bear才改不掉亂咬書的壞習慣。」</p>
<p>Bear在一旁無辜的嗚咽兩聲。</p>
<p>「我們一定要討論這個嗎？我以為我們上次已經結束這個話題了。」</p>
<p>「但之後你還是一直毀壞書本。Bear會學你。」</p>
<p>「哦，我懂了。所以你的意思是Bear好的都像你，不好的都像我？」</p>
<p>「我並沒有那樣說。」</p>
<p>「但我想不出那句話還有別的意思。我就從來沒聽你抱怨過The Machine控制欲過強的事情。」</p>
<p>「The Machine很好，它沒有任何問題。」</p>
<p>「因為它是你跟Nathan一起努力出來的成果？」</p>
<p>「Mr. Reese？！你離題了！我們討論的是Bear的教育－－不對，是你態度的問題！」</p>
<p>「我認為我們該討論的是你偏心的問題。」</p>
<p>「偏心？The Machine跟Bear嗎？這怎麼能比？」</p>
<p>特工搖頭。</p>
<p>「你是指Nathan？哦這太荒謬了，你為什麼總要執著於他？」</p>
<p>「你在書裡會夾他的照片，我卻從沒看到我的。」</p>
<p>「所以你不斷的破壞我的書是因為要找你的照片？等等－－不！Bear不要咬書！Mr. Reese你看，這就是我說的！」</p>
<p>「放輕鬆一點，Finch，Bear只是要拿書給我。」前特工彎下腰從Bear的嘴裡取下一本書，拍拍牠的頭。接著他以袖口擦乾淨書面上的口水，在看清書名之後挑高了眉毛。他興味盎然的將封面轉向Finch。「我都不知道你這邊還有這樣的書。」</p>
<p>Finch在看清楚封面之後也轉頭瞪向在Reese腳邊一副得意又獻寶的Bear。</p>
<p>「父母可以不吵架*。」</p>
<p>「我們沒有吵架，我們只是在溝通。」他再次瞪了Bear一眼。「而且，我們不是父母。」</p>
<p>Reese露出猖狂的笑容不說話，只是歪了歪頭然後將書塞進Finch的手中，然後蹲下去抱著Bear的頭又抱又親。「哦，Bear這麼聰明，是像誰呢？」</p>
<p>Finch朝天翻了翻手掌，像是在說他沒救了。</p>
<p>「Good boy，幹得好，明天我多買一個甜甜圈給你。」他朝著Bear的耳朵小聲說。</p>
<p>「我聽見了。但我想我們上次才討論過Bear該減肥的事。」</p>
<p>「老闆你說了算。」他噘起唇聳聳肩。只不過又小聲的湊近Bear。「你喜歡巧克力還是草莓的？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-FIN-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>